1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shearwalls for opposing lateral forces on building walls, and in particular to a pair of prefabricated shearwalls, one disposed above the other, that are connected together by a pair of ties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prefabricated shearwalls were developed to counteract the potentially devastating effects of natural phenomena such as seismic activity, high winds, floods and snow loads on the structural integrity of light-framed constructions.
When shearwalls are used on more than one story of a building, it becomes more difficult to properly anchor shearwalls on upper stories of a building. The present invention provides a solution for anchoring an upper story shearwall or other structural member to a lower story shearwall or other structural member.